The present invention relates to ornamental clocks, and more particularly to an ornamental clock capable of producing sounds and motion.
Existing ornamental clocks are mostly static. The clock is simply located in a frame which is in the form of a car so as to achieve the dual purposes of indicating the time and providing ornamentation. Such ornamental clocks are quite popular, but because their design is not very special, they are likely to be put aside or discarded after a period of use.